Follow Me Home
by OieCuite
Summary: When Sawyer stumbles upon 4 year old Jenny, his priorties are changed. When a female survivor catches his attention, he is torn between to the two people he cares for most. SOC ShannonSayid
1. Gotta be kidding

The jungle was eerily quiet, and all of the surivors had the sense to stay on the beach. All but one. Four year old Jenny stumbled blindly. She had no idea how she had gotten here, where her father was and why no one had come for her. She sat down and held her stuffed animal close the her chest. 

Sawyer glanced behind him to make sure no one was following. Thus far, he'd kept his stash secret and he intended to keep it that way. Something stopped him though. Soft crying echoing through the trees. He got up and looked around comming across a little girl. She looked up at him hopefully with her bright blue eyes.

Sawyer just stood there. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." He said finally.

"Daddy?" The girl mumbled, confusion playing out on her face.

"Nope sorry...I ain't you're daddy." He turned around and started walking back to his stash. Hearing tiny footsteps behind him, he spun around. "What the hell do you want?" He hollored.

The girls eyes grew wide "I ain't supposed to say that word" She whispered.

Sawyer glared "Aw, well guess what babyface? I am" He kept walking.

"Where's my daddy?" She said loudly stomping her foot.

Sawyer kept walking. Jenny followed him all the way back to the beach, and right up to his tent. He plonked himself down and pulled out his book.

Jenny stood there, quiet as a mouse, while he proceeded to read the remaining half of the book.

Sawyer gave up "What do you want?" He shouted.

Jenny smiled shyly. "I'm thirsty Pa"

Saywer raised his eyebrows. " Aw Hell, I aint ya pa!"

Jenny didn't seem dettered and instead ran up and put her arms around him, abandoning her teddy bear and hugging Sawyers legs.

Kate wandered by and laughed to herself at the site of Jenny and Sawyer. "Oh Sawyer? I thought you said you and I had a connection...Glad to see you've moved on"

Sawyer was smoking. "Get off me!" He proceeded to call out a variety of unpleasent words, and with each one Jenny's eyes grew considerably larger.

Then she burst into tears. This wasn't soft tears, oh no. This was a tantrum. Screaming she flung her arms and legs everywhere, alerting everyone in the camp.

People started to head in her general direction. "Shit" Sawyer mumbled, kneeling down and trying desperatly to hush her. "It's ok. I'm sorry. Ok, I'll be ya pa, just stop crying!" Jenny stopped, blinked a few times and then flung her arms around his kneck. "Pa" She mumbled.

Sawyer scratched his head, groaned and peeled her off him. "Yeah yeah, good. Why don't ya go to sleep or somethin'" Jenny nodded and lay down right where she was and closed her eyes. Sawyer sat down wondering how he'd gotten himself into this. Jenny opened one eye and smiled, before closing her eye again.

* * *

**Well what do you all think? This was written for a friend of mine, Kimmi, one of my two muses. Should I continue this?**


	2. Teaching Pa

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews guys I really appreciate it, Here is Chapter two. I would also like to point out that I don't own Jenny, a certain Oreata does. hands her a cookie I also don't own Sawyer pouts That lucky J.J Abrams and ABC do. So don't sue me...On with the chapter**

* * *

"You mean to tell me, that Sawyer...Sawyer is taking care of someone other than himself?" Jack opened his eyes wide, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kate smirked "That's what I'm telling you. I saw it with my own eyes." Jack smiled. "Never though I'd see the day..."

He sighed "I have to see this"

Sawyer was standing at the entrance of his tent, desperatly trying to figure out how to move the sleeping child, without waking her. He didn't need another tantrum. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Eventually he decided on picking her up very, very gently and moving her to some where else. And it was to this, Sawyer lifting the sleeping, angelic looking Jenny, that Jack and Kate entered.

"Well I'll be damned" Jack said, a smile on his face. Kate chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand. Sawyer glared, "What? Just what's so funny, missy kate?" He demanded, setting Jenny back where she was.

" You playing father." Jack snickered. Jenny stirred, stretched, opened her eyes and cried out gleefully "pa!" Sawyer frowned and Jack burst out laughing.

Kate took Jack's arm, "C'mon Jack, we should leave 'pa' alone" Sawyer was fuming. Perfect, just perfect.

"Pa? It's my birthday?" She questioned. Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Yer birthday? I don't know" He muttered, picking up his waterbottle. Jenny opened her mouth expectantly. Sawyer brought the bottle to his lips and drained it. Leaving only two drops behind, "Oh sorry" He said with mock sincerity. Jenny stood there, her bottom lip trembling. For a moment, Sawyer was afraid she'd throw another tantrum. Only for a moment.

Jenny jumped on him, hitting him with all the force her little arms could muster. "Pa no share!" She shouted, hitting him harder. Sawyer was stunned at first, then he started laughing. "No funny! Me thirsty" She cried louder. Sawyer stopped laughing. Alright, this was getting annoying.

He took Jenny's arms and told her to stand still. She did so, a huge frown on her face. "You won't get any water, if you keep acting like that. You gotta ask nice. Say 'please pa, can I have some of that water' Okay?" Jenny nodded. Sawyer nodded back.

"You stay right here, don't leave the tent, I'll go get you some water." Jenny smiled "Ok, Pa!"

Sawyer shook his head as he walked, since when did he make rules? He shrugged, more confused then ever.

Jenny danced around inside the tent "I gots a pa, I gots a pa!" Suddenly she remembered something. "My birthday? When's my birthday?"

FLASHBACK

"Jenn? Guess what?" Jenny smiled up at her father "What daddy?" Her father, John smiled "Its your birthday soon. And you will be five. Your mommy and I are going to invite Michael from play group, and have balloons.." Jenny stopped him, bouncing in her chair "Balloons? Really daddy?" She couldn't stop grinning.

The plane hit turbulance and Jenny's smile quickly faded. "Daddy...?" John frowned, "It's ok, Just hold my hand"

END FLASHBACK

Jenny frowned, for a four year old she had a good memory, but her father was a blank figure, it could've been her replacment 'pa' or someone else. She was beginning to get frustrated.

Sawyer returned, water bottle in hand. "Here ya are." he said, tossing it to her. She dropped it, picked it up, dropped it again, then started crying.

"it's alright" He said softly, making sure no one could here him. He reached over and picked it up, unscrewed the lid, and held the bottle at her lips, "Careful" he warned.

Jenny smiled when he put the bottle down. "Thank you Pa" She said, wiping her mouth. Sawyer mumbled a response, setting the bottle against the side of the tent.

She looked out at the ocean, a thoughtful look on her face. Sawyer looked where she was looking. Nothing. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked finally.

" I want to go there" Sawyer smiled "Where?" Jenny looked at him "In the water. I want to swim" Sawyer nodded "Ok, Go ...swim"

She looked at him like he was an alien. "I can't." Sawyer frowned "Why?" Jenny was getting impatient. "'cause I can't swim" Sawyer stared.

"So"

"Teach me pa"

Sawyer stared harder. After a minute he got up, cursing himself for his bleeding heart. "Alright then...Let the teachin' begin babyface"

* * *

**Now all you have to do is click the little review button and tell me what you think! Easy:D**


	3. Swimming lessons, Chocolate and late nig...

**Chapter 3! Hope y'all like it 'cause I had a blast writing it. Please review, make mummy happy!**

* * *

Sawyer had to get rid of the kid. If it weren't for Kate's interest, he would've dumped her onto some unsuspected sap. But Kate liked the kid, therefor Sawyer was 'Pa'. 

"Sawyer, It's a nice thing your doing. For that kid. Her parents must've died in the crash." Kate smiled at Sawyer, putting her hand on his shoulder "Didn't know you had it in you."

Sawyer just grinned his cocky grin and leaned back on his elbows. "Hey who said I couldn't be a nice guy"

Kate raised her eyebrows "She's a sweet kid. Take care of her." Kate got to her feet and walked back down the beach.

Struggling to his feet Sawyer sighed. "You ready yet kid?" He shouted, and rolled his eyes when the muffled reply came back. "Just wait pa"

Several minutes later, a shirtless Sawyer was holding Jenny's waist, he little legs kicking away.

"Keep breathing" He said loudly, as Jenny's head shot up gasping for air. "I am! I am pa!" She was beyond excited, her father never had the time for this back home. Despite the face they lived right on the beach.

Kate watched from the shore as Sawyer frantically pulled her head up "I said breathe!" He shouted, Jenny sputtering, nodded.

"Now you kick your legs and move your arms" He demonstrated.

Jenny dived under amazed she was actually moving on her own. She opened her eyes and smiled, her cheeks puffed up, full of air.

Then things went downhill.

Sawyer was glad she'd learnt so quickly, it had only taken a few hours. He hadn't wanted to be down here all day teachin' some kid not to drown.

Of course, he wasn't doing to well. A few more seconds passed and Sawyer looked around. Jenny still hadn't surfaced. In a moment of panic, Sawyer dived under, a concerned Kate was joined by Michael and Walt. "What's he doing?" Walt asked.

Kate shook her head "Sawyer?" She shouted. Sawyer surfaced Jenny in his arms. She was coughing but seemed otherwise unharmed. "How many times do I have to tell you to breathe!"

He carried Jenny back to the beach, setting her on the sand. Kate looked her over, checked her breathing while Sawyer ran to his tent to get a towel.

He returned and wrapped her small body up to stop her shivering. "Thank you Pa" She whispered before falling to sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Jack raced over as soon as he'd heard the news. "Sawyer! If you didn't want the kid just say so, No need to drown her" He said frowning.

Kate smiled up at him "She's fine, just tired." Jack nodded and rested a hand on Kates shoulder.

_later that day..._

Sawyer was reading a wrinkle in time when Jenny finally woke up. Sawyer handed her a water bottle absentmindly, absorbed in his book.

Jenny struggled with the lid, grunting as she tried to twist it open. Sawyer set his book down, and took the bottle from her, opening and handing it back.

Jenny smiled gratefully and Sawyer smiled too, he said something, but from her spot on the beach Shannon couldn't hear what it was.

Sayid came up behind her. "I heard about what happened at the beach..I don't think it's wise to let him near a child" He said gesturing towards Sawyer and Jenny, Who were currently, Arguing over a chocolate bar.

Shannon tilted her head to the side. "I don't know...He seems to be taking care of her"

But the little girl stood up, angry that Sawyer had gotten the chocolate. "Don't take that off me! You silly jackass" She screamed.

The look on Shannon and Sayids face was priceless. Sawyers mouth fell open and he hooted loudly. "Well I'll be Damned!"

Sayid had a ghost of smile on his lips. "As I said, I don't think it's a good idea" Shannon smiled taking his hand and staring into his deep brown eyes. "I do know one good idea" She said leading him away from the beach.

"Oh? And what's your idea" She whispered something into his ear and laughed at the shocked look on his face, stunned he followed her into the jungle.

The next morning, as the sun casted different shades of gold over the whole camp, Sawyer rubbed his eyes and sat up. Jenny was snoring lightly. He smiled. Finally, some alone time.

He staggered towards the middle of the beach, where Jack and Sayid were helping to start the fire. As soon as he entered the circle, the whole camp erupted into laughter. Jack stifled a laugh, and Sayid had an unsual grin on his face.

Sawyer raised his eyebrows, confused. Shannon came tumbling out of the jungle "Jack, Claire wants to..." She stopped mid sentance and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What is just so damned funny stixs?" He glared.

Barely managing to stop laughing long enough, Shannon took a small compact mirror out of her pocket. She flicked it open and turned it to face Sawyer.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He yelled. In the mirror was the face of Sawyer, covered in melted chocolate.

Shannon was beginning to start another giggling fit and to add to the mess, Kate wandered into the camp.

It took a second to register that it was Sawyer under all the chocolate, and soon she too was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh Ha ha" Sawyer said wiping what he could off his face.

Stompin back up to his tent, he found Jenny sitting on the end of his bed, a smirk on her face.

"Hi Pa" She said cheerfully. Sawyer glared. "You..You little..." He mumbled under his breath and dragged her to her feet. "where we going pa?" She questioned. Sawyer didn't answer, just picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

They neared the fire again, and as he entered Hurley called back "Hey look who's back! Choco-Man!" Walt laughed but was silenced by a smouldering glare.

Sawyer waltzed up to Jack and dumped Jenny at his feet. "Congratulations it's a girl"

He turned on his heel and yet again stomped back to his tent.

Kate smiled at Jenny "C'mon sweetie, me and Jack will take of you"

This last sentence was heard by Sawyer, and he immediatly regretted handing her over...

Kate whispered into Jacks ear as they returned to Jacks spot on the beach

"He'll be back"

* * *

Now A nice big thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you all! blows kisses 

**eachwednesdayigetlost: **Glad you like! Yes I agree Sawyer teaching a four year old to swim would be priceless, Hope I did it well enough:D

**Oreata:** Anytime! Most-wonderful-creator-of-Jenny-and-the-bestest-muse! Hehehe, here is some more Jenny and Sawyer for ya...

**Mckay1: **Thanks for reviewing! I agree with you on the fact that Sawyer wouldn't usually be so nice...But going on the fact he did stop Jin from killing Michael, so he isn't heartless...But he does have an reason to be so caring...:P Just keep reading:D

**Pussinboots: **And you should get a medal for saying that! I'm glad you think I got Sawyer in character, I was worried about that fact:D

**Sandy: **Oh boy does Jenny have some things in store for Sawyer insane laughter This chapter is only a glimpse of what she can do:D

**MrsChipmunk:** Here's another chapter for you! One wouldn't picture him as a father figure would they? What are you thinking of it so far? Hope this is to your liking :D

**litgal: **chapter 3! Hehehe, at this rate there is definatly going to be two chapters a week! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Well there you have it, NowI only replied to those who reviewd chapter two, but I want to hug each of those people who asked me to continue in chapter one! Some clues for chapter four...

**Sawyer wants Jenny back. And he has a plan. It involves masking tape, an evil boar, Locke and Sayid...just what is he thinking?**

**Jenny catches Sayid and Shannon in a comprimising position...**

**And what happens when Lewan enters the picture? **

**You'll just have to wait and see...**


	4. Comprimising situtations, evil grins and...

**Chapter four, I was a busy girl this morning...Hehehe. Please please please review! I live on reviews!  
If your a Jater and out for a little fluff, please take a look at Rainbow Coloured Clouds a fic I put up yesterday.  
**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Lost. If I did, Jenny would be on the island, Charlie and Claire would be together and I would have killed Boone off by now.**

* * *

Sawyer sat in his tent swearing and glaring out at whoever happened to pass. 

Stupid kid. Because of him Mr.Hero would be spending way to much time with Kate for Sawyer to stand.

He needed to get the kid back. His eyes took on that crazy glint as a plan began to form in his mind.

Kate tickled Jenny's tummy causing the girl to giggle. A cough caused them both to look up. Sawyer was leaning against a palm tree, an annoyed look on his face. "Having fun freckles?" He said acid dripping off each word.

Kate smiled sweetly "Of course"

With perfect timing Jack entered the tent. "Hey Kate. Hey Jenny!"

Sawyer growled. Jenny smiled up at him "Hi Pa"

Sawyer stopped. Jenny was calling Jack Pa? A wave of relief washed over him when he realised she was talking to him

Without saying a word he disappeared into the jungle.

"Sayid" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Sayid stumbled into the clearing looking slightly frazzled. "What do you want Sawyer?" He hissed.

Sawyer took no notice "I need your help"

Sayid blinked a few times, completley taken aback. "What?" he asked finally.

Sawyer glared at him "Look if you don't want to help..."

"What do you need help with?" Sawyer grinned like a maniac.

"How would you like to take a little hiking trip with Jack..."

* * *

"Sayid your not seriously thinking of helping him are you?" Shannon asked,rolling up her sweater into a ball. She rested her head on her make-shift pillow. 

Sayid shrugged "I don't know Shannon...I feel as thoughI owe it to him..."

Shannon smiled "Well..How about we talk about something else"

Sayid sat down beside her "Like what?" Shannon grinned "Like how all the the others are up at the golf course and how we are the only ones on the beach..."

Sayid was confused for a moment, before realising what she meant. "Sounds like something we need to talk about" He said as Shannon leaned towards him, pressing her lips to his.

Sayid moved closer to her, until he was hovering directly above her. Her arms were wrapped around his waist...

"What are you doing?" A curious voice startled them and they both sat up guiltly. Shannon straightend her shirt and buttoned up the first three buttons. "OH..Jenny..Hi" She said coughing.

"I'm lookin'for me Pa" She said sighing sitting down. Shannon glanced at Sayid "Sawyer? Well..We ah Haven't seen him...Sorry"

Jenny didn't answer instead broke down into tears. "I want my pa!" She sobbed. Sayid stood up, brushing past Shannon "We'll talk later" he whispered.

Shannon patted Jenny's pack stiffly. "It's ok"

* * *

Sawyer grinned evily pulling the small role of masking tape from Charlie's jacket pocket. The brit had gone off somewhere with Claire, conveinently leaving behind his tape. 

"That doesn't belong to you" a voice called out, Sawyer lazily turned around.

"Oh yeah?" He waved the tape in the air and put into his pocket "Guess it is now"

Locke sat down and began sharpening his knife. "If you want the girl so bad why don't you just ask?"

Sawyer glared "I'm not going to ask for the little brat back.." He hissed.

Locke looked up for a second "I never said I was talking about Jenny"

* * *

Kate was more than a little suprised when Shannon came into view with Jenny in her arms. "Ah Kate...Jenny wants Sawyer" She said briskly, obviously uncomfortable.

Kate smiled "Well if he wants her, he can ask" She held out her arms and Shannon handed her Jenny.

"I hope she didn't interupt anything" Kate added turning around.

Shannon blushed "No..Ah nothing..Nothing at all" She smiled weakly and ran back to her shelter.

Kate chuckled to her self. Jenny sat up a confused expression on her face.

"What were they doing?" Kate looked up, shocked. "What?" Jenny sighed impatiently "What were they doin?"

Kate didn't want to know what they'd been doing "Ah..Nothing. How bout we go...Look for pa!"

Jenny laughed "yeah! pa!"

* * *

_Well...right there seems like a good place to stop. This chapter is just a fill in...the calm before the storm that is Sawyers plan!_

_Now get your butts into gear and review!_


	5. Jenny Blinked

**Disclaimer: Own not. Not even Jenny, she belongs to Jenny. I own, hmm lets see... I own... a star wars badge, a piece of paper and my keyboard... Don't sue, my lawyers hiding in a cupboard. **

** Yes, an update, finally, I've been bad:D I promise to update more often, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, wasn't on purpose, but it works out well... Please Review and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

"I'm in" 

Sawyer looked up, a scowl on his face, he'd just spent the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out the riddles that Locke seemed so fond of.

"What?"

Sayid shrugged "I'm in, you said you needed help. I'm offering it to you. Take it or leave it."

They stared at each a moment before Sawyer's face took on it's customary smirk.

"Bout time"

* * *

Jenny bounced up and down singing a little song about ducks, to amuse herself.

Kate had gone to find her Pa.

Or so she said. Everyone always said that and then left her alone. She didn't like being alone. She wanted her Pa.

"This little ducky went to sea…bought a bunch of …uh…carpet pee"

Claire giggled coming up behind the toddler "Hello"

Jenny sighed "Please tell me where Pa is. The other lady said she find Pa and then she go away and then the _other _lady said she'd find Pa too but now she gone away"

Claire laughed "Sorry, I don't know where he is. But you can come and sit with me for a while if you like. I'm sure they'll be back soon"

Jenny pondered this for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and following after Claire.

* * *

"Sawyer, you're an asshole" Shannon said with a smirk.

Sawyer just grinned, and strode up to the section of the caves that had been marked as Jack's.

"I thought you were trying to be the kid's dad"

Sawyer growled "I don't want to be the kid's damn father! This isn't even about the damn girl" He groaned.

Shannon rolled her eyes "Not that girl maybe, but you know what Sawyer, why don't you just ask Kate out… I mean, what's she going to do? Bite you?"

Sawyer mumbled something under his breath, and then frowned.

"Ok, sticks, you gonna help or not"

Shannon held up her hands in defeat "fine, but I am so not getting blamed for this"

"The idea genius, is that neither of us will"

Sawyer held up Jacks suitcase with an evil grin on his face.

"Sticks, the tape"

* * *

Jack swatted a fly out of his face "What is you wanted to show me again?" He asked suspiciously.

Sayid smiled discreetly "You needed to take a walk, my friend. You need a break from all the responsibility"

Jack smiled at that, and brushed aside his other complaints.

Sayid was a good man, what did he have to be suspicious of anyway.

* * *

"Shit, Sawyer I hear them"

"Y'know where Jenny is?"

Shannon raced along the beach, the sand hot on her heels.

'ow, ow ow' She groaned inwardly.

She spotted the little Jenny with Claire, clapping her hands and singing nursery rhymes.

She didn't stop, lifting Jenny in her arms mid Hooky Poky, she shouted over her shoulder.

"Thanks Callie, gotta run"

Claire rolled her eyes and shouted half heartedly after the pair "It's Claire ya dumb blonde"

Sawyer ignored Jenny's excited squeals of 'Pa', and placed her in the middle of the cave.

"Stay here, right, 'kay, that's good. Just don't move, if you say I was here then I won't get to be ya' Pa no more ok"

Jenny blinked.

"Never mind, just stand there ok"

He disappeared through the trees and Jenny blinked once again.

"Jenny, why are you alone?" Came Jack's voice, seemingly out of no where.

The four year old took on a guilty face by default.

He stared at her oddly before taking a step inside the cave.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Jenny gulped and for the record, blinked once again.


End file.
